


Questions

by Luthienberen



Series: Merry Month of Drabbles watsons_woes - May 2018 [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Holmes questions Watson’s retelling of The Case of the Matilda Briggs and the Giant Rat of Sumatra.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Drabbles, May 2018. Prompt ‘Untold Tales’, ‘The Case of Matilda Briggs and the Giant Rat of Sumatra’. This is based after the Basil Rathbone and Nigel Bruce film ‘The Pursuit to Algiers’. In it, Watson teases us about the Rat of Sumatra – an adventure he took part in in this canon – so I wondered what Holmes thought about Watson’s retelling afterwards?

Holmes affectionately woke a dozing Watson as they sat on the ship deck.

“Hmpf?”

“Sorry Watson, but regarding your re-telling of _that_ case.”

“Oh, didn’t think you were listening Holmes.”

“My mind was preoccupied, but I always have one ear on you my dear boy.”

Watson mumbled, flustered yet pleased.

“No mention of the giant Rat who could talk like a man? Nor how you hunted it across a wet deck, gun ready and fought until it escaped to the deep waters? By the way, never do that again Watson.”

“Holmes-”

“Watson.”

“I agree Holmes.”

Holmes smiled and kissed Watson.


End file.
